The invention relates to the field of hair dryers and in particular, to an air filter designed to be used in connection with the hair dryer. The filter is designed to be sold as an off shelf item that the consumer can purchase and then attach to the hair dryer in order to increase the life of the hair dryer.
Most such hair dryers sold nowadays have a series of vent holes in the dryer. For purposes of convenience we refer to such arrangement as a "vent". Such vents may be found in some models on one or both sides, and, on other models, at one end, of the dryer. These vents serve to draw air through the dryer when the blower inside the dryer operates. As air rushes through the dryer all the time it is in operation, such vents are likely to pick up all sorts of particles, especially those in the air, such as lint, dust, etc. In a bathroom, there is even more likelihood of this as there is often hair spray in the air or simply more moisture in the air.
It is believed that the use of such adhesive filter in connection with the vent or the dryer will serve to collect dust, dirt, hair and other particles that would otherwise collect inside the hair dryer. It is believed that as such particles get inside the dryer they serve to decrease the life of the dryer. The use of an adhesive layer on the outside of the dryer and in connection with the air vent will provide a convenient gathering point at which to collect this hair, dirt, etc. before it gets into the inside of the dryer. With such method, it is thought that the usable lifetime of such a hair dryer could be extended 5 times the typical lifetime or longer.